


100 Miraculous Drabbles: What If I Kissed You?

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance, Smoochtober List 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: 100 drabbles/one-shots following a list of kissing prompts.Newest Update:One-Sided Kiss (LadyNoir)





	1. Hand Kiss (LadyNoir)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, 'What if I Kissed You?' by Temecula Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooch-tober Day 1 - Kiss on the hand

She couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed her hand, or called her M'lady, or any of the other ridiculous nicknames he'd come up with for her, or even remotely tried to flirt with her. Actually, she did remember. It was that fateful day, six months, two weeks, and three days ago.

The day they'd accidentally revealed their identities to each other.

After that day, he began to treat her like a friend, no matter which identity she wore. No flirting, no nicknames, no _puns._ She just didn't understand why Marinette wasn't good enough. Why couldn't she ever be enough?

But it didn't matter. Clearly his romantic love for Ladybug, didn't carry on to Marinette, and that was okay. It had to be okay.

"Are you okay, LB?" He asked as he sat down beside her, bumping his shoulder with hers. She gave him a weak laugh and nod, before returning to her own thoughts. "Are you sure? 'Cause if not, I can do a solo patrol tonight."

She should've just agreed to let him do the patrol, and headed back home while she had the chance. Instead, her stupid mouth had to go and ruin everything. 

"You're the problem." She stated simply. And then as if realizing how that came across, she quickly tried to correct herself. "I mean, you're not a _problem_, I just- You've been off ever since we revealed our identities to each other, and I feel like it's all my fault, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin anything between us, but I just- I want to know why. Why wasn't I good enough? Why wasn't Marinette good enough?"

She didn't even care she'd used her real name. It's not like anyone would've heard her anyway. They were on the beam directly below the tippy-top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Marinette is _amazing_. You're one of my best friends." He gave her a smile, hoping to calm whatever worries she was having, but it seemed to make things worse.

"Is that all I am to you?" Of all the things she could've said, she chose this. And whatever he responded, that would be closure enough.

"Of course not." Was his reply. "You're my partner. I'd trust you with my life."

"But what about Marinette? You used to flirt with me, and use those silly nicknames, and _pun, _and kiss my hand. You brought me flowers, and- and told me you loved me, and that you'd love the girl underneath the mask as well, if you had the chance. You stopped _all_ of that when you found out I was _her."_

"Because after I found out your identity, I realized how much it all bothered you, and that if I wanted to keep you as a friend, I had to treat you like one." And then, in a quiet voice, he whispered the words she'd been dying to hear since that fateful day, "But, I never stopped loving you... M'lady."

And then, in that affectionate gesture she missed so much, he slowly raised her gloved hand to his lips, and placed a kiss on it, before meeting her eyes. She smiled, before replying, "I love you too, Adrien."

And in response to that, he placed another, longer, kiss to the back of her hand.


	2. Blowing a Kiss (Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien won a contest for a once in a lifetime opportunity: To model with the one and only, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifeswap AU  
No Miraculous AU
> 
> Smooch-Tober Day 2 - Blowing a Kiss

Adrien's eyed widened and his cheeks flushed as he laid eyes on his celebrity crush: The one and only, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But that wasn't what caught his eye at first. Oh no, it was the Valentine's Day set up _behind_ her. There were roses and hearts and pink and white surrounding her.

Did he forget to mention what she was wearing? Her hair down, she sported red lipstick which perfectly matched her red dress, a black belt around her waist, with matching heels, and earrings. She looked _breathtaking._

He was so screwed.

They waisted no time shoving him into the changing room, which prompted a giggle out of Marinette, before a makeup and hair artist whisked her away for a quick touchup before the shoot. He hadn't even realized he'd changed clothes until he was quickly sat in a chair and five people were fussing with his hair and face. Before he knew it, they were dragging him onto the set and he was face to face with Marinette. 

Taking in his physical appearance, she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll be great."

Yet her saying that only made him more nervous. And it showed. Throughout the entire shoot, he'd somehow mess up, make a fool of himself, yet she never once laughed at him, and he was extremely thankful for that.

"You know," she said, as they touched up her hair and makeup once more for the second half of the shoot, quickening glancing over to him. "You and your parents are excellent bakers. Your pastries are delicious."

"I've... Never seen you there before." The first real sentence he'd been able to get out around her so far.

"My dietician would have a heart attack if he ever found out I went there. My friend, I'm sure you've seen her, red hair, glasses, Ladybug phone case? She always stops by and picks some up for me when she can."

"I would've brought some for you if I'd known."

"Oh, it's quite all right." Standing up, she extended a hand to him, and gave him a warm smile. "You ready?"

"I'll do my best." He promised, letting her help him up. 

The second half went significantly better than the first, and by the time the shoot was over he could hardly believe it. "You did great!" She said happily.

But before he could reply, he was already being dragged back to the changing room so he could change and leave. But his most treasured memory would always be the kiss she blew him as he entered the changing room, and the little wave she gave him before the door closed behind him.

And if the next time her friend (Alya, he learned) showed up at the bakery with a little piece of paper in her hand, and a smirk on her face, telling him to not leave her girl hanging, well, who was he to argue with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there was any confusion, the paper had Marinette's phone number on it.


	3. Kiss on the Forehead (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooch-tober Day 7 - Kiss on the Forehead
> 
> Prompt from alexseanchai on Tumblr: 'pregnant Ladrien'

This was never supposed to happen.

For one, Adrien had been supposed to fall for _Marinette_, not Ladybug. But when she had found out about his enormous crush on Ladybug, she hadn't been able to let that opportunity go to waste.

They were supposed to date, fall in love, get engaged, get married, and only _then_ were her dreams of three kids with the love of her life supposed to come true.

Not _now_. Not before Hawkmoth was defeated. Not before at_ least _engagement. Not before she _graduated high school_. And what were her parents going to think? Surely they'd be disappointed in her.

All these thoughts running through her head, she simply groaned, throwing the positive pregnancy test in the garbage and heading downstairs to have her mother schedule a doctor's appointment.

* * *

Her last time as Ladybug for a while (well, after her conversation with Chat as well), she swung through Adrien's window at their usual time. 

"Hey, Lovebug." He smiled, before placing a kiss to her lips, which she hesitantly returned.

Pulling away, he frowned. "Are you okay? This doesn't have anything to do with... _That, _does it? Do you regret it?"

"No!" She quickly rushed to assure him. "I would never regret my first time being with you... But, it does have something to do with that."

He cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. "Take you time." He said softly.

She nodded, loving how thoughtful and patient he was with her. "Okay," She said, taking a deep breath, "I- I'm... pregnant."

His expression didn't give way to his feelings at the moment, which only made her worry more. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I went to the doctor's to confirm it, and the results came back positive."

"And... Do you want to keep it?"

She nodded once more. "Is that a problem?" 

"Of course not!" He quickly replied. He wrapped his arms around her, and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I love you, and am excited to start a life with you, even if it's earlier than we planned."

"Which brings up my next point." He nodded, so she continued. "I'm going to have to reveal my identity to you." Seeing the surprise on his face, she continued. "Not now, but soon. Which means I'll have to tell Chat, too. It wouldn't be fair to him if I told you first." 

"You can trust me." Was all he said. "I won't tell anyone, and I'm sure I'll love the girl underneath the mask just as much as I love you."

"I love you too."

And so they stood there, in each other's embrace, and knew that whatever came next, they'd be ready for it, together.


	4. Cheek Kiss (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo: Moving in with ladrien please?

"Thank you so much for helping with this." Adrien said, placing a kiss on her cheek after she put down the last box of his stuff.

"Of course." She smiled, before going up on her toes to claim a proper kiss from him. "I think I have another box or two left at my place, so let me just go grab those real quick." She placed one more quick kiss to his lips before leaping out the window, her yoyo latching onto a nearby streetlight.

Adrien sighed, a lovesick smile gracing his lips. "You don't really think you two will be able to pull this off, do you?" He turned to find Plagg hovering over his shoulder. "You know how she feels about keeping your identities a secret."

"I know Plagg, but we'll figure this out. I know this'll work. It has too." Plagg quickly darted into his shirt pocket, which could only mean one thing. 

"Hey, hot stuff." He turned around to find Ladybug placing two medium sized boxes down. "I think that's everything." Walking up to him, she looped her arms around his neck, her face donning a serious expression. "Are you sure about this? Us moving in together?"

"Of course I am... Are you? If you're not, I understand. I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for."

"I love you, and I want to do this, I really do, I'm just... Scared, I guess. What if Hawkmoth somehow found out? He'd target you, he could _hurt_ you, and it would be all my fault."

"Hey," He said, cupping her cheek, "nothing's going to happen to me, okay? We'll make this work."

"But what about you friends? Surely they'll want to come visit, and hang out with you. I'll be in the way of that."

He slowly bent down, whispering against her lips, "We'll make this work." Before placing his lips against her own.

She smiled into the kiss, tightening her arm around his neck, which gave him the nudge to pick her up, her legs now wrapping around his waist. "You're right." She said, pulling away. "We can make this work." And then she quickly captured his lips with her own once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and as Adrien forgot to lock the door) Bonus:
> 
> Nino walks in


	5. Secret Kiss (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @princesszparkles on Tumblr requested: Alya finds out from my [bingo card](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/189217410646/lovelyliliana101-send-me-a-prompt-and-your) on Tumblr. Feel free to send me one there as well! :)

Marinette smiled as Chat teasingly drew closer, licking her lips in anticipation. "What are you waiting for?"

Needing no further prompting, his lips descended upon hers, moving hungrily against them, as if he hadn't been kissing them a few minutes prior. 

She cupped his cheek, moving closer, closer, now sitting in his lap. They were so involved in their, _ahem, _activity, they didn't hear the knock from the trapdoor, nor it being opened. "C'mon Mari, we're going to be late for-" It was only then that Alya registered exactly _who_, and _what_ she just walked in on.

"Alya!" Marinette said, cheeks flushed red.

But Alya wasn't looking at Marinette, oh no. She was glaring daggers at _Chat Noir._

"How could you!?! You- You- You _cheater!" _Alya exclaimed. "How could you cheat on Lila like this!?!"

"Lila?" Marinette questioned.

"Yeah. She said she was secretly dating Chat Noir, and I find _him_ making out with _you. _How could you cheat on her like that!?!"

He didn't say anything. He simply shared a look a look with Marinette, before they both promptly burst out laughing. "You- You think I'm dating _Lila?_ That liar?" He said through his laughter. "I've been dating Marinette for the past six months. I've never once- Just the _thought_ of dating Lie-la, makes me want to vomit." He ended that statement, with a kiss to the top of Marinette's head. "I don't know what exactly she told you, but we are _not_ in a relationship. Besides, shouldn't you have asked me, before assuming anything." He turned to Marinette. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later, okay?" There was a knowing look in his eye.

With one last kiss to her lips, he left through her balcony door, leaving Marinette no choice, but to face Alya.


	6. One-Sided Kiss (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from hawkmothhasnorights on Tumblr: "You need to wake up, I can't do this without you" with a ladynoir akuma battle?

It had been 2 days, 16 hours, and 36 minutes since Ladybug and Chat Noir began their toughest akuma battle yet, against _Sommeil. _

The akuma was a child who didn't want to go to bed and hated having a bedtime, and so with her magic sleep staff, she could put anyone to sleep with the flick of her wrist. See how _they _like it. But this also made getting closer to break the object a lot harder as they couldn't get hit.

They were tired, and if she realized how much of a problem this was going to be, she probably would've brought in backup. But she couldn't now. With her slow pace, _anyone _could follow her there and she'd have a hard time being discreet. And while most people would be indoors, as who would want to be put to sleep in the middle of the sidewalk, you could never be too careful.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the wand being pointed at her, nor the bright white flash that came out of it. What she did see, though, was a black blur that appeared in front of her taking the hit for her, before promptly falling right asleep in front of her. The kid laughed before flying away. 

She knew she should go after her and _finally_ put an end to this, but she couldn't just leave him there. "Chat!" She said, lightly shaking him. "You need to wake up! I can't do this without you." She didn't even realize there were tears rolling down her face until she saw one of them land and splatter on his cheek.

Just then, she saw a blur of orange and green. "Ladybug? What happened? Is he okay?" Came the concerned voice of Rena Rouge.

"Yeah," She said, wiping the tears from her eyes, and taking a breath. "He's going to be just fine." She turned to them. "Can you scout the area, see if you can spot the akuma? I think it's time to put an end to this once and for all." 

"Of course, Ladybug." They said in unison, taking off over the rooftops.

She turned back to Chat. "You're going to be okay, Kitty." She ran a gloved hand over his cheek, and her thumb grazed his lip. Closing her eyes, and leaning down, she placed a quick, hesitant, kiss to his lips. "I'm going to fix this."

She stood up then, yoyo in hand, as she leapt to the next rooftop, and the next one after that. What she didn't she was the small smile that appeared on his face, nor the bleary opening of his eyes, as he quietly said, "M'lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in some requests as well: https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought :)
> 
> Prompt requests are always welcome!


End file.
